Konoha Robot World
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: Nadie se explica cómo pasó. En un momento las creaciones de Sasori entretenían a los más pequeños dentro del parque de diversiones RobotWorld, y en el siguiente todo se había vuelto un caos. Nadie puede escapar de la locura. / AU. Crack [Este Fic participó en el "Reto: KWP Entre la vida y la muerte" del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Y los acontecimientos de esta historia pertenecen al rol "Konoha Robot WorldParty"

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el "Reto KWP: Entre la vida y la muerte" del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

 **Summary:** Nadie se explica cómo pasó. En un momento las creaciones de Sasori entretenían a los más pequeños dentro del parque de diversiones RobotWorld, y en el siguiente todo se había vuelto un caos. Nadie puede escapar de la locura.

 **Advertencia:** AU. Crack

 **Konoha Robot World**

Dejo salir una pequeña risa divertida al leer el final de aquel capítulo. Era irónico el que la protagonista ingenuamente pensara que todo iba a mejorar. Había leído este libro varias veces ya y sabía muy bien que Junko tan solo estaba negando lo inevitable.

—¿De qué te ríes, Hatake?

—De nada en particular, Yugito. —Respondió con un tono de voz casual y una sonrisa debajo de su usual máscara mientras le daba vuelta a la hoja para proseguir con la siguiente página.

Yugito lo miró con desconfianza. A veces la rubia se preguntaba quién había sido el _genio_ que la asignó a ser compañera de Kakashi Hatake. En su opinión era un hombre sin disciplina y un pervertido de lo peor.

— _Nos encontramos sobrevolando el lugar, deberían bajarse aquí, llevamos ya cuatro horas de retraso._ —Resonó la voz del piloto por la cabina de la avioneta.

—¿Culpa de quién será? —Pregunto Yugito con un tono mordaz, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de forma molesta al peliplata.

Este soltó una risa, guardando su libro para alcanzar uno de los paracaídas y ponerselo. Su compañera rodó los ojos e hizo lo mismo.

La misión era simple, se trataba de realizar una 'pequeña' aparición en el parque de diversiones RobotWorld como una demostración de las fuerzas militares, teniendo como segundo fin el persuadir a Akasuna no Sasori —dueño del parque y creador de las máquinas— que ponga en disposición sus creaciones para bien de la nación. Era una misión bastante simple, demasiado, y aun así mandaban un batallón completo como si de una guerra se tratase. Esto a Kakashi le daba muy mala espina, había algo que los altos mandos estaban ocultando, información adicional, tal vez de algún infiltrado que los haya hecho planear esta operación.

—No sabía que me esperarías. —O al menos no lo suficiente como para buscarlo por toda la base, interrumpir su lectura, y arrastrarlo hasta una avioneta porque el avión principal ya había partido.

—Eres mi compañero, no puedo irme sola por más que quisiera.

—¿Significa que no intentaras matarme mientras duermo?

Ganas no le faltaban pero hacerlo podría resultar contraproducente. Dudaba que el Hatake bajara su guardia aun en sueños, porque a pesar de ser un vago —y pervertido de primera— seguía siendo uno de los mejores agentes de la milicia. La rubia suspiro y se preparó para saltar.

—Vamos, Hatake, no hagas que me arrepiente.

Él volvió a reír antes de dejarse caer y abrir al poco tiempo el paracaídas, no se encontraban tan lejos del suelo después de todo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Yugito bajar en su paracaídas con aquella expresión seria que siempre la caracterizaba y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando esta trató por un segundo de cruzarse de brazos, cosa que se le hizo imposible por el rifle que llevaba consigo. Era realmente divertido enfadarla. Apenas llevaban un año como compañeros de escuadrón desde que Obito fue transferido a otro distinto por deseo y recomendación de su tío Madara, que más de ser tío era como un padre para el mejor amigo del peliplata.

Aprovecho la altura para utilizar sus binoculares. Había sido capaz de aprenderse los mapas del parque pero existía mucha información que Akasuna no Sasori mantenía de manera confidencial, lo mejor seria re-agruparse con los demás miembros del escuadrón siete. Aunque tuvo que descartar ese plan cuando vio la situación…

—¿Terroristas? —Fue lo primero en lo que pudo pensar Yugito, aun sin binoculares se podía ver con claridad la gran cantidad de cuerpos mutilados y restos de autómatas frente cada una de las atracciones del parque de diversiones. En su mayoría se trataba de civiles, visitantes que hace no mucho disfrutaban de un bello domingo en familia, sin embargo algunos de ellos eran militares, Kakashi pudo reconocer a más de la mitad de su escuadrón.

—No, los terroristas utilizan explosiones y todos los establecimientos siguen en pie.

Notando movimiento a lo lejos usó los binoculares para mirar en esa dirección. Era un grupo de personas que se dirigía a una de las bodegas del parque, entre ellas podía reconocer a Deidara, Madara y… ¿era ese Hashirama?

Inmediatamente su rostro tomó un semblante cansado. Pensó que se había librado de él cuando dejó la milicia.

—¡Hatake!

El mencionado miro a la rubia y esta señaló a una escena un tanto peculiar. Un chico de ropas sucias con cabello castaño corto y despeinado se encontraba registrando uno de los tantos cadáveres, mientras que detrás de él otro chico castaño pero de cabello largo recogido en una coleta baja se le acercaba con un tubo e intenciones de golpearlo.

Apenas tocaron tierra Yugito no dudó en deshacerse del paracaídas y correr al lugar, seguida de cerca por Kakashi.

—¡Ustedes mocosos! ¡Bajen las armas y quédense quietos!

—¡¿A quién llamas mocoso, vieja?! ¡Mi nombre es Kiba y ni siquiera tengo un arma! ¡Aquí el único culpable es él! —Grito el de cabello corto señalando al otro muchacho.

—¡Estabas haciéndole algo a ese cadáver! ¡Pensé que eras uno de ellos!

—¡Se llama robar, ciego!

El Hatake suspiro al ver su compañera apuntando al par e iba a intervenir pero un hombre que se acercó corriendo se le adelantó, interponiéndose entre Yugito y los jóvenes.

—¡Hey, hey, un momento! ¿Esto no es exagerar? Tenemos un serio problema en este lugar ¿Y ustedes levantan armas contra unos mocosos indefensos?

—No me pondría a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, señor, —Comenzó a hablar la rubia—. No hace mucho este joven —señaló al muchacho cabello castaño largo y ojos perlados—. Estaba dispuesto a romperle las piernas al otro ¿A usted le parece un mocoso indefenso?

—Yugito, no asustes a los civiles. Discúlpenla. —interrumpió Kakashi, obligando a que Yugito bajará el rifle, esta lo hizo a regañadientes, mirando aun con desconfianza al chico de ojos extraños ojos perla, una característica única de la familia Hyuuga. El peliplata agradeció mentalmente al hombre por haberse interpuesto, si Yugito hubiera llegado a dispararle al chico ahora tendrían otro problema entre manos—. Somos militares, no hemos venido a dañarlos. Es más, conocemos un lugar seguro. —O al menos creen conocerlo. Madara y su grupo se dirigían hacia aquella bodega—. Soy Kakashi Hatake, miembro de las fuerzas especiales.

—Agente Fugaku Uchiha. —El hombre sacó su billetera y la abrió para mostrar una placa—. Comisario en jefe de la policía de Konoha. —Sus ojos se posaron en la rubia y está suspiro.

—Yugito Nii, también de las fuerzas especiales. Ahora que terminamos las presentaciones…

Kakashi observó a su compañera quitarle el tubo al chico y seguidamente esposarlo. Este no demoró en comenzar a protestar mientras el agente y el otro chico que dice llamarse Kiba miraban todo esto sin creérselo.

"Bueno, Yugito ha hecho peores cosas." Pensó encogiéndose de hombros y sacando de nuevo su libro para continuar con su lectura.

...

 **Notas de la autora:**

Okey, esto posiblemente sea raro para alguien que no sabe del foro así que explico que este fic es como una adaptación del rol "Konoha Robot WorldParty" o KWP para resumir. Este rol nos lleva a un mundo apocalíptico en el que, durante la tercera guerra mundial, se activó un dispositivo electrónico que modificó a los robots creados por Sasori para que destruyeran a la humanidad (Tomado de la primera página del rol lol). Este reto se trataba de tomar un momento ocurrido en el rol y escribirlo, así que tome este que es la llegada de Kakashi y Yugito al parque de diversiones, tenía planeado incluir el ItachixPoste y el momento en el que Yugito destruyó la puerta de la bodega y casi nos mata a todos x'D (ah, buenos tiempos, extraño a Peta) pero por razones de tiempo lo dejo aquí... aunque estoy considerando hacer otro capi continuación porque me quedo con las ganas de contar eso x'D.

Leyendolo así fuera del rol esto es muy crack y fuera de lo usual pero ¡Hey! Es bueno salirse de los clichés :D

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
